<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Patches and a Four Year Old's Laughter by marvelous_spn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361606">Pumpkin Patches and a Four Year Old's Laughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelous_spn/pseuds/marvelous_spn'>marvelous_spn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Being Loki's Guardian [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guardian Thor, Kid Loki (Marvel), Pumpkin carving, Thor and Loki have fun, pumpkin patches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelous_spn/pseuds/marvelous_spn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since Thor and Loki's parents died. Thor is still trying to figure everything out when his friends decide that him and Loki deserve to have some fall fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Being Loki's Guardian [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin Patches and a Four Year Old's Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was hoping to have this out on or before Halloween, but two days after isn't bad, right?</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you guys like this one! There's still a bit of sadness in this one, but there's more happiness!</p>
<p>All mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two months since Thor got the news that changed everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Thor and Steve explained the best they could to Loki about what happened, Thor actually had to make calls and go down to get Odin's and Frigga's possessions. That was one of the hardest things Thor had to do. Luckily, he had all his friends there for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Val were all too happy to stay and entertain Loki, while Thor, Steve and Tony went and did everything that needed to be done. Thor hated to be away from Loki, but he was comforted by the fact that he knew his little brother was being well taken care off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor was glad for Steve and Tony because he could hardly listen to the police officers and what they were explaining to him. All he could do was look down in the clear plastic bag and see his mother's necklace that he had given her last mother's day that had his and Loki's name and birthstones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that day, time seemed to fly by stand still all at once. Thor did his best at planning the funeral for his parents and making sure Loki understood everything that was going on. Once again, he was so lucky to have the friends he did. They didn't hesitate to take over when everything became overwhelming for Thor and he needed a break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The funeral went on without a hitch. Thor could barely remember anything anybody said, all he could do was cry and make sure that Loki was okay. And once again, his friends were all there and took charge when Thor couldn't. He was definitely going to have to come up with something amazing to pay them back for everything they did for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor was of course worried about Loki. His little brother was normally a quiet and introspective little boy and that wasn't helping Thor at all. Thor really wished he knew what Loki was thinking. He knew that Loki was having a hard time understanding that their parents were gone for good. Every so often he still asked if their parents were going to be some place they were going.  And now it seemed like he was terrified of Thor never coming back. Loki would follow Thor around constantly, never letting him out of his sight. Loki would sit on the bathroom floor while Thor took his shower. He would throw a tantrum if Thor even thought about putting Loki to sleep in his own bed. And when Thor would have to leave Loki behind with one of his friends, Loki would cry and wait at the window for Thor to return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor hated to see Loki so scared of losing him, but Thor just didn't have the heart to force Loki away from him. Plus it was a big comfort to Thor himself to have Loki with him all the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the funeral and Thor and Loki had proper time to grieve, Thor then had to deal with his parents will. Luckily everything was done and covered in the will. It stated that if anything were to happen to his parents, that he would become Loki's legal guardian and that all assets and properties go to Thor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor inherited his parent's house, their family bakery, and all their money. It wasn't a bunch of money, but it was enough for Thor to put some aside for Loki's college and had a sizable amount left over to maybe buy them a bigger house later on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor just couldn't imagine living in his parent's house without them, so he decided to sell it. It wasn't an easy decision, but Thor thought it would be best for both he and Loki, that they weren't constantly surrounded by memories of their parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, everything was pretty much taken care of with their will. Thor just had to sign some papers and that was basically it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Thor just had to learn how to run a business and be a parent to a mischievous little four year old.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And said mischievous little four year old was currently sneaking his third cookie from the display case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Loki!" Thor said exasperatedly. "I told you no more cookies. You still have to eat lunch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki looked up innocently at Thor and smiled. "I wasn't doing anything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could clearly see you trying to sneak another cookie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No you didn't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor had to hold in his laughter at the very blatant lie. He leaned over and scooped Loki up. "I didn't? Well, maybe it was my other four year old little troublemaker of a brother." Thor teased as he tickled Loki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Boys, if y'all are going to act like fools, can you please do it out from behind the counter? Some of us are trying to work."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor looked up and smiled sheepishly at Val.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor had met Val in college. They were both going for business management and so they shared a majority of their classes together. It was an unlikely friendship, what with Thor's sunny personality and Val's not so sunny one, but it worked and she was now one of Thor's closest friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they graduated, Thor wasn't that excited to take over or become a manager of their family bakery. Luckily, Val wasn't so opposed and after Thor's recommendation his parents hired her as a manager.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, with Thor having inherited the business, he was super thankful that Val knew how to run it and he could rely on her. Plus, she didn't mind teaching him everything and the fact that he brings Loki with him to the bakery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, having Loki at the bakery, gave Thor an idea.  He wanted to set up a little kid corner where, not only Loki can hangout, but other kids as well. It could be a place where they could read or play. He brought it up to Val and her response made everything more real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever you want to do. You’re the boss now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And even though he technically knew that, it was still a punch in the gut to actually realize that it was all up to him now. It was his responsibility to make sure the bakery was running and making a profit. It was his job now. And he needed to do good because it wasn't just him anymore. He had to take care of Loki. He had to provide for Loki and so he had to make sure the bakery was doing good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, there was Val and Thor didn't hesitate to let her take charge of everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, Val. I just caught a little cookie thief in the act." Thor said and shot a pointed look at Loki. "Tell Val that you're sorry for stealing her cookie, Loki."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, Val." Loki said with that cute little innocent look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, little man." Val said and reached up to ruffle Loki's black curls and with her other hand produced a cookie for Loki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? I just told him no." Thor said as he put Loki down to eat his cookie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Val rolled her eyes and just shooed them from behind the counter. "Oh don't get your panties in a twist. It's just a cookie. Now, why don't y'all go do something fun. Nat called and complained that you haven't gone and done anything since, well, you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor sighed and looked down at Loki who was enjoying his cookie. He knew that these last two months have been hard. Thor had mainly spent it settling everything to do with his parents and trying to console a four year old who just wanted his mama and papa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've been busy." Thor mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, Thor." Val sighed. "And we all get it, we really do. But we think it's time you and Loki go have some fun. Just take a day or evening to relax and get your mind off of things."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, it's just that I don't have the time. I still have boxes to go through and unpack and I'm still trying to get Loki into some kind of routine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Taking one evening off, isn't going to hurt, Thor. And you really don't have much of a choice. Steve, Tony and Bruce are on their way over."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor groaned and covered his face with his hands. He knew it was definitely planned for those three to be the ones to come. All three of them are pretty determined people and he knew none of them will take no for an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tor, my hands dirty." Loki interrupted his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough when Thor looked down, Loki's hands were covered in crumbs and chocolate. For someone who was always so concerned about getting dirty, Thor didn't understand how Loki could make such a big mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. Some of your uncles are coming to take us somewhere."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor picked Loki up and took him back to the kitchen and cleaned him up while answering the million and one questions the four year old had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they finished, Steve, Tony and Bruce were there and all snacking on some brownies.</p>
<p><br/>
"I hope you guys, paid for that." Thor greeted them with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course not!" Tony said with a smirk. "What would be the point of having a best friend who owns a bakery if we didn't get free goodies."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor just rolled his eyes and chuckled fondly. He sighed as he put Loki down and watched him as he ran and gave everybody hugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what have y'all got planned for us?" Thor asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, we thought you and Loki would like to get into the spirit of the season and go get some pumpkins and carve them." Bruce said as he picked up Loki. "Would you like that, Loki?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah!" Loki grinned and clapped and his hands. "I want to get the biggest! Can I Tor?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor sighed to himself and ran his fingers through his hair. He really didn't feel like "getting into the spirit of the season." He didn't feel like it was right to go out and have fun and be happy when his parents couldn't be there. But looking at Loki and seeing how excited he was, Thor couldn't deny his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure, kiddo. We can get the biggest pumpkin out there." Thor said and ruffled Loki's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about Mama and Papa?" Loki asked softly. "Will dey be dere?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor glanced around and saw all his friends looking at him with varying degrees of pity. This was something they were still working on. Sometimes Loki still tended to ask about their parents. It broke Thor's heart every time he had to remind Loki that they weren't coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, Loki they're not going to be there. Remember what I told you? That they died and they're not here anymore." Thor told him gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce put Loki down and Loki came over and wrapped his arms around Thor's leg. "I 'member. I miss dem."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I miss them too, buddy." Thor said and picked Loki up. "But remember what else what I told you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dat dey love me and is watching me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor smiled and kissed Loki's cheek. "Exactly, little brother. They'll always be with us as long as you remember them and keep them in your heart. Now, let's go get the biggest pumpkin we can find."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah!" Loki shouted and wiggled down out of Thor's arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor looked up at his friends and mouthed thanks. He then turned to Val and smiled. "Thanks Val, call if you need anything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure thing, boss. Have fun, I mean it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor grabbed Loki and off they went. He buckled Loki up and waited for Steve, Tony and Bruce to climb in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a short drive to the local pumpkin patch and the whole way there, Tony and Loki were singing along to songs from the Lion King. Thor could admit that he was already feeling a little bit lighter. Just hearing Loki singing and laughing and seeing him smiling and having a good time, eased the heartache. Thor knew that his mood hasn't been the greatest and that it was affecting Loki. Even though the four year old was always a bit more reserved then other kids his age, these last two months he was even quieter. Seeing his little brother like this again made Thor promise to make more of an effort to go out and have fun and live life to the fullest. Not just for himself and Loki, but for their parents too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once at the pumpkin patch, they all piled out of the car and looked around. It looked like they had hundreds of pumpkins to choose from and there was even some games for little kids. But the one thing that Thor noticed was how packed it was. There were more people than Thor could ever count and kids were running every which way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor was  hit with the thought about how easy it could be for Loki to get lost in the chaos here. He suddenly was overcome with anxiety and quickly picked Loki up and took a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tor!" Loki cried out as he was yanked off the ground. "I wanna walk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guys, I…I don't know about this. There's too many people and Loki is so small. He could get lost."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Steve smiling sadly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thor, this isn't the first time you've taken Loki out in public." Steve said gently. "There's nothing different now. He'll hold your hand or one of ours. He has four people watching him. It'll be okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's different this time." Thor whispered. "He's all I got left. If something were to happen to him…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I understand that, Thor, but I promise, he'll be okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor hesitated for a minute before he nodded and set Loki back on the ground. He knelt down in front of Loki and grabbed his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Listen, Loki, there's lots of people here and I don't want you getting separated from us. So, at all times you have to be holding one of our hands. Okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay Tor." Loki said with a very serious look on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay good. Now, whose hand do you want to hold?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor watched as Loki took his time in deciding. He let out a chuckle as Loki looked at each of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ummm Uncle Tony." He finally decided with a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah excellent choice my good sir." Tony said as he took Loki's hand. "You have very good taste. Now, where to first? Oh look cotton candy, let's go get some of that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor shook his head as he followed behind them. He knew that he was going to have to deal with a four year old on a sugar high later, but the big smile and laughter from Loki was making it all worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of hours later, the group was back at Thor's house, all stuffed on fall treats and tired from chasing Loki around. Bruce and Steve were putting some garbage bags on the kitchen table so they could start the carving. Thor took Loki to his room so he could find something suitable for Loki to get messy in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know what you're going to carve?" Thor asked as he slipped Loki's shirt and pants off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A snake." Loki replied as he lifted his arms so Thor could slide the shirt on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A snake? You don't want to do something more…cute? Like a kitty?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nope. A snake. Dey my favorite."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, a snake it is. Maybe Uncle Steve can help you since he's an artist and everything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes pease! I want Uncle Steve to help."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay then, why don't you go and ask him. I'll be there in a minute."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor kissed Loki's cheek and watched him as he ran down the hall. Thor sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom, Dad, I hope I'm doing okay. I know nothing about being a parent. I just hope I'm making y'all proud." Thor said as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I mean, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't want to do the wrong thing and mess him up. I just want him to be happy and know that he's loved."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't think that kid is happy?" Tony asked as he walked into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor jumped and turned to look at Tony with a frown. "I hate when you do that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, well, get used to it. And don't change the topic." Thor watched as Tony sat on the ground next to him, mirroring his position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't change the topic."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well good, because everything you just said is bullshit. I want you to close your eyes and listen for a minute."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tony.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Thor did. He closed his eyes and listened. All he could here was Loki laughing and talking a mile a minute about snakes to Steve and Bruce. He smiled and opened his eyes to look at Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See? That little boy knows that he is loved. He knows that you love him more than anything and will do anything for him. And judging by that laughter, he is pretty happy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess you're right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's no guessing. That little boy loves you. And as long as you keep doing what you're doing, he's always going to be loved and happy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor knew Tony was right. He knew that he was going to make mistakes, but as long as he could still hear Loki laughing and be sure that Loki always knew that he was loved, then he would be happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor stood up and helped Tony up too. "Thanks Tony. I really need to hear that. And thanks for today. Me and Loki both really needed it. It feels good to smile and laugh again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, buddy." Tony said and patted Thor's back. "We're always going to be here to make sure you and the little guy are having fun. You don't have to go through this alone. Now, let's go carve some pumpkins."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony and Thor made their way to the dining room, where Loki was sitting on the table and digging the insides of a pumpkin out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tor look! Pum'in guts!" Loki shouted and held up a tiny fistful of pumpkin "guts."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see! Is Uncle Steve helping you?" Thor asked as he walked over and smiled at Loki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. He's gonna help me with my snake."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That’s awesome. Now, what should I carve?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Umm a kitty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor laughed and nodded. "A kitty it is then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all started to carve their pumpkins. There was a bunch of laughter and even a little pumpkin gut fight. Thor couldn't help but notice the mess they made of his dining room, but he didn't care. He was finally feeling like everything was back to normal. There was still that hole where his parents should be, and he knew that it would always be there, but it wasn't as sore, as debilitating as it felt before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later, everything was cleaned up and all the carved pumpkins were lined up, each with a candle inside of them. Thor was holding Loki as they all admired their pumpkins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve's, a bat in front of a full moon, was perfect. Tony's, a wolf howling at the moon, wasn't as good Steve's but at least you could tell what it was. Bruce's, a normal jack o'lantern face, was simple but perfect. Thor's, was supposed to be a cat, but in the end it didn't really end up looking like anything. Loki's, was of course the best one out there. It wasn't perfect, but Loki was so proud of his snake, and Thor was so proud of Loki, that he wanted to capture this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, you want me to take a picture of you and your pumpkin?" Thor asked Loki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki yawned and nodded his head tiredly. "Yes pease."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everybody chuckled at how sleepy Loki sounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor sat Loki by his pumpkin and everyone pulled their phone out. Loki gave a big and proud smile and Thor took as many pictures as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Loki was done with pictures, he reached back out for Thor and Thor didn't hesitate to pick him up. Loki laid his head on Thor's shoulder and Thor started to gently rock Loki back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess that's our que to leave." Steve said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, looks like the little guy wore himself out." Bruce whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks for today guys." Thor said. "We really needed it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't have to thank us, big guy." Tony smiled. "Don't be afraid to call us. We'll be here for you and for Loki."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor smiled and walked with them to the door. "I'll see you guys later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all said their goodbyes and soon it was just Thor and a sleepy Loki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on little brother, let's go blow the candles out and get to bed." Thor whispered as he carried Loki to the dining room and blew out the candles in the pumpkins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goodnight pum'ins." Loki sleepily slurred as Thor made his way to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sleep with you?" Loki asked as Thor laid him down on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course. I need my little cuddle bug next to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor made quick work of putting Loki's pajamas on and before he knew it they were both laying under the covers, Loki laying half on top of Thor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor absently rubbed up and down Loki's back and smiled softly as he felt Loki grow limp with sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise you're going to be the happiest boy in the world." Thor whispered to the sleeping four year old. "You're not going to miss out on anything. Mama and Papa spoiled me and I'm going to make sure to spoil you. I love you, Loki and I'm going to take good care of you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor kissed the top of Loki's head to seal his promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Thor had no clue what the future may hold, he knew that Loki was going to be well taken care of and happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And for Thor, that's all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, if you have any ideas you want me to add to this series, please comment below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>